fille riche
by waltera-sono
Summary: (grammar mistakes) XD


**_chapter -1_ who is she?**

today lucy wake up earlier than she expected but wanted to go to guild anyways.She dressed up and went outside.Then she heared some people shouting behind her.

people:please get out of way!! we need to run to fairy tail as fast as it possible !!! please give way!! there is a critic situation!!

people said when carrying 2 people in their hands on that ambulance beds

Lucy:what happened ?!

people see Lucy and that she have a guilds mark so they say:oh thank goodness!! you're from fairy tail right? please ,we found those two in the forest! one of them had your mark and that other girl seem not to be in the guild but she definitely had powers. they had deep scars and blood but they are alive!! please help

lucy:MY GOODNESS!!! "she sees gray on the ambulance bed "

OH SHIT OOH.. OK.. LETS GO !!"she runs with people into fairy tail"

#at fairy tail#

mirajane!!!"lucy ran into the guild with fear and terror in her eyes"

THE THERE..THER... !

mira:wow wow lucy calm down what happened?

"at that moment people ran into fairy tail with gray and that girl" we found them in the forest they are alive but in very bad situation. can you help them?

natsu:eh? is that gray?

all:What?!

juvia:GRAY SAMA!!? WITH OTHER GIRL?!!

lucy:dont juvia just dont ...they are not together!

juvia:"sees the gray" what are you all waiting for!!? quick to our guild hospital!!

they all start to doing things. juvia grabs gray and goes up with mira .

juvia:oh my...gray is all bloody!

mira:um juvia...you are bloody too

juvia looks at herself

juvia:oh great !! ok im going home. mira take care of those two

mira: you arent staying here with gray?

juvia : no not this time...but I will be here tomorrow at early morning . gray is very injured...

mira:maybe you can go home take shower and come back?

juvia:you just want to go back to work arent you? eehh...ok I will be right back in 10 minutes ok?

mira: yes! thank you juvia! you will need only to do a fe-

juvia: I know I know ! I just...be right back

 **after 9 minutes"**

juvia:ok im here again

mira sees juvia and says:

juvia!! come here **fast!!**

juvia:eh?

mira :gray is calling you!!

juvia :EH?!!"runs up" BTW THANKS MIRA!

"walks in and closes the door"

gray sama?! "goes to gray"

gray:"mumbles" j...juvia..n..n..no...run...j..juvia...juv...ia..juvia..

juvia:shhh"sits next to him and put her hand on his head""caress his forchead" im here ...im right here

she whispers and keep caressing

then she stand up and goes to grab some new bandages and other stuff

juvia:ok...mira said that I need to do a few things ..lets start with that girl..."she went to the girls room and started to change links and bandages . ok ..so...uhmp..."tries to lift her up" oh youre really heavy..

"but juvia lifts her up qickly replace the bandages and links and put her back to bed " well hope you get well soon "went to gray "

eeh what can i do with you gray?aaahhh...lets do the same thing

"lifts gray up and starts replacing the bandages ."

when juvia was almost done gray woke up a little bit and watched from the up how juvia is replacing last bandage on his hand and gently puts him down on the bed.juvia didnt noticed how gray woke up untill she sat down and gray woke up more.

juvia:gray!! thanks god you are alright! you need to rest so-

gray: "grabs juvias hand,pulls her to him and hugs her" dont go

he whispered. and then juvia hugged him back.

juvia: i will not go ok? "she gently lifted grays head and looked in his eyes"but please tell me why...i dont know what happened.but youre very damaged...and im very worried about you.

gray:she is looking for you...she wants to kill you! i will not let that happened!!she had powers of warrior which I dont know what means but..she show me the ...terrifying truth that ...was ...about you and...all guild I...I..I saw how guild and actually all magnolia was on fire...but everyone was evacuated..Everyone exept you..and me...we was somewhere and I dont know where actually we've been...but she killed you -

and then...

 ** _to be continued..._**


End file.
